Two Days and Two Nights
In the Temporal Cold War In the Journey to Risa '' |image= |series= |production=40358-125/025 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |script= Chris Black |director= Michael Dorn |imdbref=tt0572262 |guests=Kellie Waymire as Crewman Elizabeth Cutler, Dennis Cockrum as Freebus', Geoff Meed as Dee'Ahn Male, Rudolf Martin as Ravis, DonnaMarie Recco as Dee'Ahn Female, Stephen Wozniak as Latia Male, Joseph Will as Crewman Michael Rostov, James Ingersoll as Risan Man, Dey Young as Keyla and Jennifer Williams as Risan Woman |previous_production=Desert Crossing |next_production=Shockwave Part 1 |episode=ENT S01E25 |airdate=15 May 2002 |previous_release=Desert Crossing |next_release=Shockwave Part 1 |story_date(s)= 18 February 2152 |previous_story=Desert Crossing |next_story=Shockwave Part 1 }} Summary After arriving at planet Risa, half of the Enterprise's crew prepare for shore leave, and Captain Archer organizes lots. Winning a vacation himself, Archer boards a shuttle pod along with Commander Tucker, Lieutenant Reed, and Ensigns Mayweather and Sato. Once the shuttle pod lands on Risa, the crew all go their separate ways. Archer notices a beautiful alien woman and her dog on the balcony just below his. Later, he strikes up a conversation, learning her name is Keyla, and that the Suliban massacred her entire family. He also learns that she is Tandaran, and when he confronts her with the truth, she renders him unconscious and leaves. Meanwhile, Sato is approached by a handsome alien called Ravis, and the two hit it off. She asks him to teach her his complex native language, and he invites her to the exotic steam pools. The next morning, she awakens happy with Ravis in bed beside her. Elsewhere, Tucker and Reed are in a noisy nightclub filled with exotic female aliens. Two women join them for a drink and invite them to view some nearby subterranean gardens, but when they reach the basement underneath the bar, the "females" suddenly morph into male aliens. Tucker and Reed are helpless as the aliens rob them. Waking up later, they finally escape and make their way back to their hotel room. Meanwhile, in Sickbay, Doctor Phlox prepares to take his annual six-day hibernation, but he informs Sub-Commander T'Pol that two days should be sufficient. Some time later, Mayweather contacts Enterprise after a rock-climbing accident, and is unnerved by Phlox's absence, but Crewman Cutler reassures him that she can handle his broken leg. He later has some trouble breathing, forcing Cutler and T'Pol to awaken Phlox. Though disoriented and incoherent, he still manages to formulate a suitable antidote, and collapses back into hibernation. On Risa the next morning, the Enterprise crew travel together in the shuttle pod back to their ship, each with an interesting story to tell, but with none willing to divulge any details. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # SMT on Wednesday, May 15, 2002 - 7:07 pm: Since this is the 22nd century, when humans still use money, I have to ask how the crew of Enterprise is paying for these vacations? I suppose Risa itself might be doing without money, but I don't see how they can stay in business that way. Is this pleasure planet run as a charity? (Excuse my bafflement. I've always thought that the "we have no money in the future" conceit one of the weakest parts of the Trek universe, and this kind of situation just exposes it.) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 1:05 am: One thing that would be interesting to see in a show about the first Earth explorers venturing out into space would be to see some member of the crew (The Quartermaster, an economist, anthropologist or even Hoshi) establishing relations with the people on a planet, and establishing an exchange rate between the two currencies. It’s possible something like this did occur off-screen when the crew prepared to arrive on the planet, but it would’ve been nice to show it or at least mention it.inblackestnight on Sunday, July 22, 2007 - 6:13 pm: I wondered that as well, but the one deleted scene it shows them trading some dilithium with a Risian representitive for their all expenses paid shore leave. # Also, did they really bring half the crew down in just two pods? And more to the point, since they left one of their pods behind on an alien world just a week ago, why do they still have two pods? SomeDude on Wednesday, May 15, 2002 - 7:32 pm: They Coulda Made A Few Trips... LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 1:05 am: Do we know for a fact that that pod was left on Zobral’s planet? Are we sure they didn’t have more than one pod? Seniram 16:14, October 5, 2018 (UTC) The other pod could have been retrieved, and Enterprise probably has enough spare parts to build at least one more. # Why does Phlox require medication to commence a state of hibernation that's natural for Denobulans? SomeDude on Wednesday, May 15, 2002 - 7:32 pm: Medication for Phlox was so he'd wake up in two days than in six days...LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 1:05 am: Cutler says she "adjusted the dosage to wake him up in EXACTLY 48 hours." In other words, that’s normally taken, but merely altered for that duration. So SMT’s point is still there: Why do Denobulans need to take it normally? TJFleming on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 6:10 am: BTW, maybe I missed a line, but I thought they artificially induced hibernation because it was a convenient time.Seniram 16:14, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Don’t forget that, on this occasion, Phlox is away from his homeworld, which most likely produces something in the environment to trigger the hibernations naturally, possibly on the anniversary of them reaching puberty. # This is really nitpicky, but the Risan language seemed to have a few too many familiarities in vocabulary with human languages. I'd probably have to see the scene again to give details, but words something like "lunari" for "moons" and "operati" for "job" just struck me wrong. SomeDude on Wednesday, May 15, 2002 - 7:32 pm: And it's similar to many languages here on Earth having similar words... Latin was the root language for a lot of languages now, right? Maybe Latin itself was a different language taken from a root language from outer space... ^_^ Steve Oostrom on Wednesday, May 15, 2002 - 10:27 pm: Regarding the Risian language being similar to Earth, it is possible that the producers might have in fact used a real language, or combined words from one or more related languages in order to get a more realistic sounding languages. I also find Hoshi's ability to learn languages that quickly a little hard to believe. It is assumed here that Risian is totally alien (within the story), and soon after arriving, Hoshi is fluent in it? Was it mentioned that she was practicing before the ship arrived at Risa? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 1:05 am: It wasn’t soon. She arrived during the day, and was speaking it with the couple and with Ravis that night, after a day of observing it, and even then, she had trouble with it, and required Risians to speak slowly to her. I don’t have a problem with it if she’s a genius. # Steve Oostrom on Wednesday, May 15, 2002 - 10:27 pm: Not exactly satisfying, as trying to cram four plot lines into one episode was too much. However, this could well be the first "Star Trek" episode where a female member of the crew is the one bedding down the alien male (I ignore "Sub Rosa," since Crusher was being influenced by an alien that was controlling her). margie on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 11:27 am: What about Dr. Crusher & Odan the Trill? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 11:55 am: Or Dax and Deral in Meridian (DS9), Dax and that alien guy in the beginning of Playing God (DS9), etc. # Risa is only ninety light years from Earth? That's the farthest that mankind has gone? Does that mean Qo'nos is less than ninety light years from Earth? However, in "Broken Bow," the ship made a journey to Rigel. Assuming "Rigel" in the episode is the same as "Rigel" the actual star, then they have travelled much more than ninety light years from Earth (Rigel is 770 ly away). LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 1:05 am: It can’t be the same one, because T’Pol said that one was only 15 ly away. # Soul Inflicted on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 12:00 am: Isn't it rather rude to set a used hypo-spray on your patients chest? I sure thought it was...Glad someone was able to take it off of poor Mayweather in a very discreet manner in the few frames before he was shown again… LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 1:05 am: Well, Phlox was suffering the effects of premature emergence from his hibernation, Soul. # Trike on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 12:02 am: How did the Tandarans know where Archer would stay on Risa? Further, how did they know Enterprise was going to Risa? The terrorists from Desert Crossing are the only people I can think of who knew Enterprise was planning a visit. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 1:05 am: Detained established that the Tandarans have frighteningly detailed information on the Enterprise’s activities over the past ten months or so, and are probably observing them through any number of methods. It would not be surprising that they’ve been trailing the Enterprise, followed them to Zobral’s planet, and questioned the natives there, perhaps forcibly, or perhaps using operatives like Keyla. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 1:05 am: One thing I should’ve added to my nit about Keyla’s incompetence is that she turns down a dinner from Archer at the end of Act 1, even though this would provide a prime opportunity to get close to him. That could be standard operation procedure for her. # An interesting note about Denobulan physiology that my friend Chris Lopez pointed out, but which I forgot to mention above: When Phlox collapses onto a biobed right after injecting Travis, he is snoring, even though he is sleeping on his stomach. Humans, according to Chris, only snore when on their backs, because the pressure exerted on the lungs in the stomach-down position does not allow enough air for snoring. Can anyone corroborate this? This could be due to differences in Denobulan physiology! # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 5:30 am: IIRC T'Pol told Archer that the choice of who went down was done randomly. If that's true then isn't it amazing that most of the major characters got picked. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 12:04 pm: Actually, it was probably ALL the major characters who drew the lots. I'm assuming T'Pol didn't make herself part of the drawing, and that Phlox abstained in order to go into hibernation. So just who was the one holding those lots, anyway? # Hoshi nods yes, but apparently Ravis understands it means yes. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 12:30 pm: In fact, Ravis shows no reaction at all to her nod. He asks if she’ll join him, she nods, and in the shot of her nodding, the camera is on her, with the back/side of Ravis’ head in the foreground. The scene quickly cuts then to Reed and Trip. We saw no reaction on Ravis’ part. Of course, this is still a nit in that Hoshi should know better than to nod without speaking in an alien culture. For all she knows, a nod of the head is the equivalent of giving him the finger. # Archer's telescope must be special. Some astronomers believe that one wouldn't be able to see our sun more than 55 light years away without special equipment. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 11:55 am: Well, presumably it is "special equipment." This is 151 years from now, after all. # Keyla asks, "Where do they come from?" 1. Why doesn't Archer say, "I've been told their homeworld was destroyed 300 years ago."? 2. As she is really a disguised Tandaran, shouldn't she already know the answer? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 11:55 am: She also mentioned that she wanted to know where their Helixes were. Perhaps she simply meant this? # stephen on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 7:40 pm: When did Rhylo's name get mentioned? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 9:11 pm: Keyla mentions it in the second-to-last scene of Act 3. # What language were Trip and Travis speaking to those two women? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 9:11 pm: Presumably English. The universal translators on Risa translated it into whatever language those two drag queens were speaking. # Why didn't the crew all have transponders monitoring their medical conditions to the ship so if they get knocked out the crew on the ship would be alerted? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 9:11 pm: Not a bad idea, but I wouldn’t expect the crew to anticipate it as necessary. # Vega Reticuli?? Why'd they choose that name?? Vega is a bright, nearby star in the constellation of Lyra. Reticulum is a dim constellation south of the equator. Why would anybody name a star Vega Reticuli? Are you sure he didn't say Beta Reticuli? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 9:11 pm: The closed captioning said Vega Reticuli. # I wish there'd be some indication the other half of the crew gets to go down there. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 9:11 pm: I just assumed it. # margie on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 7:56 pm: Finally saw the episode! I remember Keyla saying her dog's name, but I forget whether it was when the dog was first barking from her own balcony, or if it was when Keyla retrieved her from Archer's balcony. And I also wondered how the dog got up there. Maybe it's an alien breed that can levitate, or use it's ears to fly? :) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 16, 2002 - 9:11 pm: As far as Rhylo getting up to Archer’s terrace, I only thought of this as a nit until Keyla’s identity as an operative was revealed. At that point, it became obvious that she had provisions and made preparations to get him up there in order to create a situation where she could befriend Archer. That was the whole point of her being there. The Tandarans have transporters, perhaps? Or they rented the villa directly below Archer’s when they found out about his Trip to Risa (they found which villa he was given by hacking into the Risa computer?), rigged a trap door in the floor, and placed Rhylo there when Archer wasn’t around? Use your imagination. :) # oregano on Friday, May 17, 2002 - 8:02 pm: Why are they called shuttle pods instead of shuttlecraft? LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, May 18, 2002 - 1:47 am: Times change, and sometimes, so does the vernacular. Automobiles have been called "cars," "motorcars" and "horseless carriages" throughout their history. Planes have been called "aeroplanes." "Landing parties" in TOS came to be called "away teams" by TNG. # Wouldn't the Risans have a way of detecting shapeshifters? LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, May 18, 2002 - 1:47 am: Not necessarily. For all we know, such technology is up there with Warp 7 and transporters, and the Risians may not have it yet. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise